Kickin' It: A Step Towards Forgiveness
by Graciegirl127
Summary: Jack and Kim have been together for almost a year, but with senior year drawing to and end, so will their relationship. When they're break up ends in a tearful fight, what will happen when they run into each other five years later? Rated T just to be safe


**A/N: Heyyyy guys! So this is a seperate story than An Everlasting Love (if you haven't read that one, go do so and review!) and this idea was given to me by **_**iluvkickin'it**_**.**

**Just so your not confused, they start off as seniors in high school, break up and then see each other again when they're 23, just graduated from college. And I know it's not realistic to bump into your high school sweetheart in the middle of New York City, but it's called fanFICTION for a reason, right?**

**I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't gotten this up earlier, but we had a power outage because of Hurricane Irene. To all of you who were unfortunate enough to be in the path of the hurricane, I send you my best wishes and hope that you and your loved one are safe. **

**One last thing, please go to my profile page and vote on my poll. I really don't know which story to start!**

**There's not much else to say except review! **

**Love,**

**Gracie C.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it….or Starbucks…. :*-(**

It's been 11 months and 30 days. That's how long Jack and I have been a couple. We officially got together at the end of junior year. Tomorrow, the last day of senior year, is our one-year anniversary. And unfortunately, that's a celebration that will never come.

It all started, or in this case ended, one Thursday afternoon in science class.

"For your final projects, you will be put into groups of two. This project will count for half of your grade, so make it a good one!" said Mr. Ellis, or teacher.

As he called out the names, I crossed my fingers, hoping that I got a good partner. It felt like a lifetime before he finally said my name.

"Kimberley and Will." I winced at the sound of my full name and then turned to Will. He smiled and I smiled back. I felt the burning glare of someone's eyes, and turned to my left to see two chocolate brown pools ablaze with jealousy. Jack has always been the type of person to be overprotective, but never too extreme. Sure, he notices that tons of guys check me out in the hallways, but I also realize that every girl practically faints hen he passes by them.

"What?" I whispered to Jack, who was seated next to me. "It's just a school project. It's not like I'm getting married to him." Jack turned his focus to Mr. Ellis who was now explaining the process of convection currents in the Earth's mantle.

That afternoon, Will and I met to work on our project. Seeing as Mr. Ellis wasn't looking for creativity, we decided to do a simple poster explaining the effects and causes of global warming. We met everyday after school for the next week to perfect out colorful poster. By Friday, the day we handed it in, I was sure it was A+.

"So, Kim. Have fun with the project?" aid Jack as we sat across from each other. We were seated in a booth at Falafel Phil's after our energy exerting karate class.

"Uh yea. I guess so. Except for the essay. That was torture. How am I supposed to use 2000 words to describe the sun's rays?" I asked, laughing slightly. Jack's face remained serious.

"Did you like your partner?" said Jack. I could sense a slight edge to his voice.

"Yea, I guess. I mean Will's really good with science and stuff." I answered, honestly.

"Oh. I just think you should stay away form him." Said Jack.

I was starting to get a little annoyed. "Why?" I said.

"Just because. You know that he likes you and since your doe wit the project I just don't think you should lead him on or anything."

"So your saying that because I have guy friends other than you, it means that I'm automatically cheating on you?" I said, challenging him. Sure, Will was kind of cute, but it never even crossed my mind for him and me to be anything more than friends. Especially since I'm dating Jack.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just think he's a potential threat to our relationship. I just don't want some other guy flirting with you" Said Jack, really ticking me off.

At this point I stood up, readying myself to leave. "Well maybe the real 'potential threat' to our relationship is you, Jack! If you think that I'm running around behind your back making-out and flirting with every guy at Seaford High School, then you have some serious trust issues!" I yelled at him, aware of the entire restaurant looking at us. I turned around and stormed out.

"Well if you have such problems with my 'trust issues-'" Jack called after me, mocking my voice on the words "trust issues." "Then maybe we should just break up." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned toward him, glaring. My eyes were like daggers, cutting into him, but the thing that was more hurtful were my words.

"We're over, Jack! And don't you _ever_ speak to me again!" I angrily roared at him, tears filling my eyes. I held the tears back as I quickly sped away.

When I was out of sight, I finally started sobbing as I ran home. I ran inside, scurried to my room and lay face down on my bed, crying like crazy. I mentally socked myself in the face. _Get a hold of yourself, Kimberley Crawford! YOU broke up with him. YOU should be happy that you got rid of that jerk! _ I sat up and tried to steady my breathing, but all I could focus on were those two words. They repeated over and over again in my head, and eventually I was tuned out to the world around me, and kidnapped by my own thoughts. My mind turned into a broken record, and the only words that could be heard in my head were _we're over we're over we're over we're over_ etc. On and on and on until I eventually came to one conclusion. "You've lot him. He's gone. And it's all your fault."

_**-5 Years Later-**_

"Excuse me. Sorry. My bad!" I said, as I ran through the busy streets of New York City. I felt like a fish swimming upstream. Everyone was moving in every direction. There was such a wide array of different people: businessmen, street venders, joggers, tourists and everyone else you could possibly think of.

As I was finally nearing my office building, _smack!_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said to the man who was now covered in a hazelnut half-caf latte. "Ugh Mary's gonna kill me!" I mumbled to myself, referring to my evil boss who sent me on a coffee run.

"No it's fine. Completely my fault." Said the familiar voice.

"No it was my-" I looked up at the man and into his chocolate brown eyes, momentarily in a trance. A sudden realization flashed through my mind. "Jack? Jack Anderson?"

"How did you know my…" Rapid recognition as he looked at me. "Kim? Hey! How's life?"

"Bearable." I muttered, thinking about how I would have to run back to Starbucks and get new coffees.

"Here." Said Jack, handing me a small rectangular business card. "I gotta run, but call me." He did his signature phone move, but with a new sense of maturity. I stood there as he walked away, watching him. _Same old Jack, _I thought.

I sat in my cold, little apartment, staring at Jack's business card. After about 10 minutes of arguing with myself about whether or not to call Jack, the guilt finally took over. After all, _I _broke up with _him_ and I've always regretted it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack. It's me, Kim."

"Hey Kim! I'm kinda busy now, but how about we meet for coffee tomorrow?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Uh yea. Sure!" I said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, awesome. See you then!" and with that, _click_. He was gone, and I had a sudden wave of recollection. And it hit me like a bus that the last words I said to Jack before running into him, were those two awful words that can never leave me alone; "We're over"


End file.
